


The Unseen

by 07WhiteLightning



Category: 07whitelightning, Action - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, bionic eyes - Fandom, blindness - Fandom, experiments - Fandom
Genre: All Characters are Original Characters, F/M, Gen, I do not own Marvel but I own this story, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Not Marvel but from that universe, References to Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07WhiteLightning/pseuds/07WhiteLightning
Summary: Two people, one blind at birth, one blinded by experiments, are on the run from the same evil organisation when they run into each other.Editors and writing experts needed! Please let me know if I have any chance at a writing career!





	1. Two Blind Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Again I'm looking for some feedback on my writing skills, I'm contemplating having a writing career and really want to know anyones thoughts on this.   
> I'm really sorry for the confusing years, My brother is writing Lucas' half of this story and we didn't realise until now that they aren't in the same year, this is also why you might notice there are two different styles of writing used, thanks for reading. P.S. Please comment, encouragement or criticism, it will be appreciated!:)

**Chapter 1**

_2016 Lucas POV_

13 year old Lucas Marliman stood outside his house, beside him stood his longest friend, Atlas was a slightly smaller than usual german shepherd. There were tears in Lucas's eyes as he knelt down to hug Atlas "bye Atlas, I'll miss you so much" more tears streamed down his face and Atlas started licking it as if to comfort him. a man walked over and Lucas heard a snap as the man clipped a lead to Atlas' collar then led him away limping Lucas' parent's walked over gave him a hug "I'm sorry Lucas, we would keep him if we could, but the only reason we were allowed a dog was so he could keep you safe now that he is injured there is no way we can keep him." Lucas knew this already but he only nodded. it had happened while Lucas had been going for a walk with Atlas the previous week, they had come to a corner and someone with a pushbike going way too fast had run over Atlas' shoulder and sprained it. Atlas was healed now but he had a limp that would never go away and due to safety rules he was now forced into retirement and Lucas was forced to lose his best friend, who he trusted with his life. Lucas had been given an option to get another guide dog but he wasn't ready to replace Atlas so soon.

A couple days later Lucas was sitting on his bed moping over the loss of Atlas he decided he wanted to listen to some music so he reached over and switched on his alarm clock radio he spun the tuner until he got to a channel that was playing some sad musical tune this seems appropriate he thought as he sat on his bed listening he dozed off.

 

_2018 Sylvie's POV_

Faced with a head on target, Sylvie waited until the dog had lifted it's head to sound that snarling challenge, then she drew back the arrow and shot with the deadly accuracy of a seasoned hunter, her sightless eyes pointed at the bull mastif's feet, its only source of sound to the normal ears. Sylvie had been on the run from that dog since early that morning and she felt a tiny whisp of satisfaction as the body thudded to the ground then quenched it guiltily, it didn't seem right to take joy out of killing an innocent animal for simply doing its job.  
Sylvie stretched, putting her bow across her back where it belonged and climbing down from the tree quickly, she had to get away before the Men who'd been hunting her caught up, she jogged the heavyset dog and removed the arrow, then, listening closely, she heard faint voices drifting through the trees, and sprinted in the opposite direction, she had been too careless in leaving her scent for the men and dogs to follow, she needed a creek to wash in for her scent to be partially washed away.  
the last few days Sylvie had been too busy to wash, but now she breathed in, concentrating as she ran, the closest water was several hundred feet away, through a maze of trees, Sylvie smirked as an idea came to her, she ran straight for the water, the mens voices fading slightly as she got further away.  
Sylvie reached the water and went in, diving under and swimming to the deepest part, then resurfacing, she took a deep breath and went under again, returning to the shore, Sylvie backtracked carefully, only running across areas that had the telltale whistle of long grass or leaves so her wet footprints didn't show, when she could hear her followers again she found a tree that had a fairly high branch and, gathering her strength, she leapt up, gripping the branch and pulling herself up, generally dogs weren't smart enough to smell scents that went up, plus, she hadn't used the trunk of the tree.  
Once Sylvie was up, she climbed up higher until leaves surrounded her, as she climbed, Sylvie picked small branches, when she couldn't get any higher without the tree bending, Sylvie stratigically surrounded herself with the small branches she'd picked, listening for silent places where no leaves were and placing branches there.  
Then she simply waited, either she would get caught or she wouldnt.

7 years earlier.  
"No, no! Stop! It hurts!" 7 year old Sylvie shrieked, trying in vain to escape her bonds that held her down, she was lying flat on a cold metal table, writhing to try to escape the ice-blue eyed doctor who held a syringe full of some substance that he kept trying to inject into one of her eyes, she had squirmed away each time and he was losing patience, everytime the liquid had touched any of her skin it had burned to the point of agony, Sylvia would never allow it to touch her eyes if she could help it, but now white-coat had brought some helpers, two managed to hold her head down while two more held her shoulders. her shrill screaming echoed in the quiet room. As the intense pain entered her eyes, slowly her vision turned from black and white and blurry to barely any light at all, then she passed out.

Present.  
Sylvie was ripped from her memory as the voices and barking drew closer until they were under her,  
"hold him steady!"  
"I can't help that he is excited, this is his first time out of training," the second man protested mildly,  
"I don't care, get him quiet or she'll know we are coming." thethe voices returnedreturned to thier normal indistinct chatter and Sylvie sighed in relief, crisis averted, for now.

Sylvie took another route to the small canopy of branches that she called home, as she drew closer, she listened for the familiar breathing, it was deffinately stronger then it had been yesterday, Sylvie pushed the branches aside and River, her large Rottweiler whined in greeting,  
"hey mate, how are you going?" Sylvie asked, feeling his legs for the bandage made of leaves and rope she removed it and smelled the bullet wound, it wasn't putrid like it was yesterday at least, but Sylvie knew she needed help if she wanted River to live, and soon, the wound had been there for almost a week now and Sylvie knew it was no closer to healing. She needed to return to New York city.


	2. Chapter 2

2016

Past

Lucas woke up to the sound of the news coming from his radio he groaned I wish they would just play music he turned the knob to turn it off when suddenly he was called into the living room he walked in he heard the news playing on the tv.

"Lucas listen to this" his Mother said

'...the scientists are saying this new device could change someones life, the new bionic eye will help people who are blind see things they never thought they would...' the news anchor was saying.

Then his Father said "the company rang and asked if you want to be a part of the trial but its up to you" he said

"I'd love it!" Lucas said "I'm gonna see! I cant believe it!" he cried excitedly.

His parents had called the people back and told them he was willing to participate and had been told the date they would see them to explain it in more detail.

The day came and they had been at a meeting for an hour while the scientists explained to them about it all,  
Finally it was over and they said they would operate the next day.

The next day Lucas was sitting on the operating table "just remember to turn it on or off blink twice in rapid succession & if you feel any pain when it first starts turn it off" the scientist said

"ok" Lucas replied

"we'll put you under now" the doctor said as Lucas heard the scientist leave the room. Lucas felt a prick in his arm then got sleepy...

Lucas woke up and opened his eyes suddenly he squeezed them shut again in surprise then he slowly opened them a tiny bit, squinting at the glariness.

Lucas gasped, his heart beating wildly he started to move then froze, shutting his eyes at the comforting blackness for a few seconds to calm down a bit, you wanted this he told himself firmly, he opened them again cautiously, looking around in wonder, so many different shades and brightness like he'd never known, instead of the normal 'blackness' he could see lots of things but he had no idea what they were. Lucas looked around the 'room' so this is what a room looks like.. its smaller than I thought he then looked around and heard a quiet gasp, he turned his head, pinpointing the sound, he saw someone sitting beside him then suddenly they spoke "Lucas" he recognised it as his mothers voice "how are you feeling?" she asked,

"Its strange actually seeing everything" he said his mother laughed

"it would be"  
Lucas looked around again and he noticed some people walking towards him.

"who are they?" Lucas asked his Mother

"Who?" she asked looking where he pointed then she smiled

"your other senses are still better from when you needed them more," she said as they walked into the room "Its your Dad and the doctor"  
one of them walked up to him "how is your head, sore at all?"  
Lucas shrugged "not really"  
"ok, good"

then he walks away. Lucas' father comes up to him and gives him a hug "I'm glad it worked"

"me too" Lucas replied  
Suddenly Lucas felt a stabbing pain in his head he winced then started to get dizzy his parents noticed it.

"DOCTOR! We need a Doctor!" they called Lucas hears running feet

"quick! turn it off!" the doctor said urgently Lucas was confused for a minute then somewhere in the pain and fogginess as he felt he was going to pass out he remembered 'if you feel any pain blink twice quickly to turn it off' the scientist had told him before leaving.

Lucas quickly blinked twice and everything went black... but he wasnt unconscious the pain was starting to fade but it was still there and he got really tired before he fell asleep.

2018

Present

Sylvie woke up and automatically froze, listening and feeling for anything out of the ordinary, River was awake and held her head up, Sylvie felt rather than heard the low growl that rumbled through Rivers chest, then Sylvie heard it, a quiet footfall about a hundred metres to her left, it was a boy about 12 judging by the weight on his feet, his heart was pounding loud enough for her to hear it, which was a rarety, this boy was terrified, his palms slick with sweat.

He'd seen her already, there was no point staying still, she jumped straight to her feet, then hesitated, he could take River if she ran, but this could easily be a trick, she picked River up, he wasn't too heavy, but that could change if she had to run for too long,

"wait! I'm not gonna chase you away." the boy spoke softly, his voice trembling slightly, "you can sleep there if you want, I won't bother you anymore, I-I didn't mean to wake you up."  
Sylvie waited a second, he seemed genuine, his shoulders were down slightly hands hanging by his side, she breathed in carefully, mouth parted to filter scents, no gunpowder. There was also no trace of the scent of the men who been chasing her but she still hesitated, this had to be a trap.

Sylvie turned and ran, carrying the large dog in both arms, listening for the boy to follow, he didn't, simply staring after her, she jogged until he was nearly out of hearing range, then she hid River under some dead leaves and an old dead bush, River had gone through enough that she knew to stay when her master put her anywhere.

Sylvie was careful to make little noise as she returned to where the boy had been, he was only a little walk away from there and so busy heading towards wherever he was going that he didn't even he notice he had a follower.

Sylvie kept about a hundred feet behind him, and they arrived at a brick house, ah, so he had found her merely by chance.

Sylvie sighed in relief, heading back towards River, who was in a lot of pain judging by her laboured breathing.

It was time to head to Manhatten, well, the city part of manhatten, she had been living in central park the past week and enjoyed the small joys of the near silence at night and other little things, but now she emerged, no one seemed to notice she was blind and carrying a large dog as Sylvie narrowly avoided being bumped into time and again.

Sylvie quickly trotted towards the closest warehouse she knew to be empty, abondoned simply because the incident of aliens raining from the sky had ripped half of one of the walls off.

Sylvie listened carefully for if the building had anything in it, then walked in via the hole in the wall entrance and climbed up the stairs to the loft, her arms aching from carrying the large dog for so long,

"ok River, here's your newest home, sorry if its not as quiet as our last place."  
River was used to this one-sided talking Sylvie liked to do with her and she licked Sylvie's hand.

Sylvie knew she needed to get River something for her paw, but she sat against the wall for a minute, she was tired after last nights restless sleep and this morning's panic.

If Sylvie had learnt anything in the past few years it was to get rest when you needed it because you never knew when you would get it again, plus she wouldn't be alert if she was too tired, as she relaxed, another flashback washed over her.

 

7 years earlier  
Sylvie didnt know what had made her sight go completely, but the morning after the acid she woke up and everything was black, she was in the same small cell she was normally kept in. Sylvie ran her hands lightly over her eyes to be sure nothing was covering them, then she squinted and checked again, nothing. a cold shiver went up her back and she panicked, letting out a shrill scream she shook her head around, the darkness seemed to be closing in on her making her already black vision blacker.

Something banged on her cell door,

"stop it girl!" a man yelled, Sylvie froze for a minute, it was the dreary guard who had thrown her across the room for disobeying a couple of times,  
Sylvie then realised she could hear, it wasn't the end of the world-yet.  
She listened to the sounds around her, shaking uncontrollably in fright but trying to keep herself under control, her instincts that she'd relied on all her time in the orphanage before being kidnapped helped now, she had to not show fear or she would become a target for bullies, current bully now being the nasty doctor. she straightened her shoulders and sat still, panic was still racing through her but she schooled her face to be _  
_nuetral

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, do you like Lucas side or Sylvies at the moment? Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
2016  
Lucas woke up and wondered where he was then he smelt disinfectant and remembered he was in the hospital after getting his bionic eyes, he didnt turn them on as he remembered the pain from last time he sensed his mother beside him in the same place she had been before this time his father was there as well they noticed him stirring "Lucas are you still feeling pain?" his father asked concerned  
"No" Lucas said   
and then the doctor walked up   
"Lucas i suggest you only turn on the eyes a short time each day until you get used to them, also it is expected that you will get headaches and feel tired due to using a part of your brain that you never have before" the doctor informed  
"ok" Lucas said  
"I expect you should be able to go home tomorrow if nothing changes" he said before hurrying off to his next patient.

it was the next day and Lucas was excited to get to go home the doctor came over and gave them advice on what to expect and all the other stuff Lucas didnt really listen to as he was so excited to be able to go home and be able to actually see their house, besides he fiured his parents were listening and would tell him about anything important.   
they finally got in the car and headed home when they got there Lucas blinked twice to turn on his eyes and stared at the house "wow!" he said "I never realised our house looked so grand he said grinning from ear to ear.

Lucas looked at the flash card and thought for a second "ye-..red" he said "good" said his mother before putting them away  
"that'll do for today, you might want to give your eyes a rest" his mother said Lucas nodded then blinked to turn his eyes off he then went to his room and lay down to have a restas he lay there he decided to turn the eyes on again to take another look at his room as he looked around suddenly everything went blurry then black Lucas was shocked panicking he turned them off then on again he sighed in relief then realised something wasnt right everything was... what was it called? thats right blue he then noticed he could see outside the house through his wall "Mum? Dad? somethings strange wi- AAAGH" he suddenly screamed as a skeleton walked towards him "whats wrong dear?" the skeleton asked wait that was his mothers voice whats going on? he asked himself he could also smell his mothers perfume he suddenly felt a sharp oain in his head so he quickly blinked to turn his eyes off yes it was deffinately his mother she hugged him and he hugged her back "somethings wrong with my eyes" he said "why what is it? his father asked coming into the room  
everyone is skeletons and my wall is gone and I got a really bad headache" he said close to tears his father grabbed him to comfort "its ok i will ring the company and see what we can do"  
"Thank you" Lucas says sadly and he lies on his bed to go to sleep suddenly feeling very tired.

2018  
Sylvie woke up slowly, listening for if anything had woken her up, but River was still asleep, so Sylvie sat up and yawned, Rivers breathing changed and Sylvie heard her shift a little, probably looking at her,   
"stay here girl, I've got to get something for your leg." Sylvie said patting her on the head.  
Sylvie knew the city backwards, she'd lived on the streets most of her life, learning all the back alleys throughout the city, so she knew where to get medicine's.  
Sylvie slipped down 12th street, passing five buildings and going into the sixth, to a small shop, a bell dinged as she walked in,  
"hey, how can i help y-" the lady, Daphne stopped midsentence, "Sylvie? is that you?"  
Sylvie nodded shyly, the corner of her mouth turning upwards involuntarily,  
"I thought-" Daphne trailed off, "nevermind, what brings you here?"  
"I need medical advice, I- I'll work for it and anything else," Sylvie said hesitantly, She had met Daphne through another friend who Daphne had made it very clear to that she did and gave nothing for free, if you had no money than you had to work for it.  
"nonsense girl, what do you need? why are you still so scared? I wouldve thought you had grown out of it by now, you are safe, stop acting like a deer caught in the lights."  
"I don't mean to, I guess its just habit now," Sylvie brushed it off, she knew better than to think she was safe, Daphne had never knwn the extent of the daily danger Sylvie was in and Sylvie would prefer it kept that way, she wanted no pity, it wouldn't help so it was useless, "can I meet you at 5 at that empty warehouse on 11th and 53rd?"   
"well I guess, though thats only an hour away, I'll pack up now if you wait five minutes."  
"Okay." Sylvie agreed,   
They headed towards the warehouse together, Daphne carried her bag of first aid in one hand.  
River was just as Sylvie had left her when they came up to the top floor, River snarled at Daphne, but Sylvie hushed her,   
"let her come," she commanded, Daphne looked at River warily, "I guess this is who you want me to help?"  
"please,"  
"I won't appreciate if she attacks me while I try to help her." Daphne slowly came closer, Sylvie was already down beside River, who showed her teeth but otherwise made no further complaint, Sylvie opened the old bandage and Daphne gasped,   
"Is that really a bullet wound?"   
Sylvie nodded,   
"well, I don't know what she'll do to me if I stitch her up, but this needed stitches ages ago, she will die or likely lose her leg of you don't do it soon,"  
"Me? I've never done stitches before, how?"  
"I'll talk you through it, this dog aint letting me near her."  
Daphne threaded the needle and handed it to her, "its as simple as the theory that you are simply closing something..."  
it took half an hour to do the five stitches on each side of the wound because she didn't have the advantage of seeing what she was doing, River was obviously in alot of pain and Daphne helped hold her back half down, careful to be behind Sylvie as she did so, when they were finished, Daphne gave Sylvie some tablets to give her and a small bottle of alcohol to wash the wound with, then she stood to leave.  
"how can I thank you for this?" Sylvie asked,   
"well, I was going to let you go free, but-" she held up a finger "-now I'm curious as to how she got a bullet wound."  
Sylvie quickly thought up the most believable story she could fathom,  
"I actually don't know for sure, I found her like this 6 days ago, I'd left her to hunt for herself while I had a sleep when she woke me up whimpering with blood everywhere."  
Daphne's breathing quickened then carefully slowed  
she doesn't believe me. Sylvie realised, but apart from this reaction Daphne didn't let on her suspicions and Sylvie let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.  
Daphne seemed to realise she wasn't getting any more info out of the blind girl, so she packed her bags and left with a wave that Sylvie heard rather than saw.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
2016  
Lucas woke up and got up when he heard his parents talking in low voices nearby  
"...the company wasn't approved and they have been shut down.." his father stopped when he saw Lucas standing there "Lucas come here" his father said "the guys who gave you the eyes werent legal and have shut down, now you need to probably leave it off if you dont want the pain, do you want another guide dog?"

Lucas was excited he missed having a guide dog with him so he was glad to be getting another one as he waited someone came into the room leading a newly trained guide dog "this here is Shadow, he's a German Shepherd" the guy said Lucas took the offered lead and petted Shadows head the guide dog man knelt down ad put the harness on shadow then he unclipped the lead and handed Lucas the handle "thank you" Lucas said   
"Take him for a walk and let us know if your satisfied" the man said  
Lucas smiled as Shadow responded easily to his commands "your a smart one arent you?" Lucas asked Shadow of course didnt really respond as he was taught when he had the harnass on when they got back Lucas told the guy that he was happy with Shadow and then went to get his parents who smiled when they saw Lucas happy with his new companion.

2018  
Sylvies POV  
Sylvie hadn't eaten anything since the morning before, so now she was starting to feel the fatigue from it, she was used to eating little so this wasn't a new feeling, but she knew if she ignored this she would start to feel really sluggish and depressed. She stood up after laying with River awhile and went down the stairs and out the holey wall.  
It was time for some dumpster diving, this used to be her worst favourite way to find food and clothes because her overly sensative nose, but then she'd found it was useful for finding the fresher yet hidden food that no one else would find. she went to one of the less popular dumpsters to find food in and found a fresh bag to rip into, its equally revolting and delicious smells was confusing, but this was normal, she found some off meat inside a bag that she would give to River, it was easily two meals worth of meat, Sylvie was surprised to find something so quickly, it usually took at least an hour, more for actual edible food for herself.   
After awhile of looking she found a few takeaway dinners that were only half eaten, she'd never understood people who bought too much food for themselves and threw out the leftovers, but she was glad some people were like that anyway.  
She returned to the warehouse with her prizes, holding all the food in a thin blanket, River wagged her tail when Sylvie came, obviously smelling the meat, Sylvie was careful to feed her only a little at a time so she wouldn't throw it up. Then Sylvie ate some of her takeaway, taking a drink from her water bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
2 years later (for Lucas)  
2018  
Lucas woke up he felt a little uneasy he whistled sostly and Shadow padded up beside him he relaxed when shadow licked his hand until he heard the low growl coming from Shadow "what is it boy?" He asked then he heard a noise thinking fast he blinked twice and suddenly he could see past the walls of his room then he gasped as he saw someone creeping yowards his parents bedroom It must be one of my parents he thought when suddenly he heard BANG! BANG! then he realized the person was holding a gun! scared he silently jumped out of bed and looked around frantically as the person turned and headed for his room he quickly lumped up the doona then he jumped into the closet softly calling shadow in as well "silence Shadow" he commanded and Shadow sat still as a statue he blinked to turn his eyes off and he listened as footsteps got closer then BANG! BANG! and then he heard the footsteps walking away he waited what seemed forever after the man walked and he could no longer hear anything he blinked to turn on his eyes and scanned the bedroom through the closet door he couldnt see anyone so he opened the door and climbed out he started to get a headache again so he quickly turned his eyes off then he walked over to his bed he felt a hole in his pillow and another near the top of his doona then he remembered his parents and he ran to their room as soon as he got there he smelt the sickly smell of blood he could no longer sense them as strong and he knew they were dead he "No!" he cried tears streaming down his face suddenly his Fathers radio turned on and he knew that meant it was 7am. the news started playing "...Two people were murdered last night police suspect both incidents were related, Micheal Harris and Reece Kurtle were both found in their apartments..." Lucas recognised the names and wasnt sure where then suddenly it clicked they had both been in the meeting before he got the bionic eye along with a girl named Libby something, suddenly he realised why his parents had been killed its my fault he thought I should never have agreed to the stupid test he realised it was too late to worry about that now as he heard sirens coming closer he realised they thought he was dead and he had better go before it was all over the news that he had survived, he whistled for Shadow as he grabbed the harness from the hook and fitted it on Shadow he wondered if the Libby girl was also dead then shook the thought away he had to go grabbing a back pack he chucked in some food from the pantry and grabbed some other necessities before grabbing the harness and whispering to Shadow "fast" suddenly Shadow started trotting but going slow enough that Lucas could keep up.

Lucas kept going he was tired and had no idea where he was going he just knew he had to keep going or they would find him he was getting worn out "find rest" he said to Shadow and Shadow leads him to a benchseat Lucas sits down to try and take stock of his situation   
"ok," he says to Shadow quietly "we have been going for at least 6 hours I dont think the food I have will last us more than 2 days I can't get a job being blind and if I try to get my disability payments I will most likely get found, so... what do I do?" Woof! says Shadow   
"thats no help" Lucas said  
Lucas reached into his bag and pulled out a battery radio switching it on he tuned in to the local station and listened, after about twenty minutes of ads and nonsense,   
"....The latest news update... After last night's murder spree five people were killed police cannot find evidence to link these murders Micheal Harris, Reece Kurtle, Libby Jackson and Mark & Grace Marliman police are requesting information on Lucas Marliman who they believe to have been kidnapped. And now we have "they don't know about us" by One Direction... People say, we shouldn't be together, we're too young, to know about forever, but I say, they don't know what their-" Lucas shut the radio off, he didnt want to waste its batteries, "maybe I should go to the police." he said to Shadow, who whined, "True, we don't even know if i can trust any of them, plus, they are probably watching for me at all entrances," as he sat, the adrenaline that had been pushing him forward until now suddenly left him and he suddenly felt so weary he was ready to fall to the ground then and there, he lay down and patted the ground for Shadow beside him, whose body kept him warm as he fell asleep.

2018   
Sylvies POV  
3 weeks later. (For Sylvie)  
Sylvie was walking back to the warehouse from another food trip, River was now almost healed, able to run with a limp, but Sylvie made sure she rested still so it would heal properly.  
Sylvie was deep in thought when she stopped, the warehouse had six men inside, she listened for River and realised she was chained up, what would anyone want with River? she wondered, then realised they weren't talking, the only indication of their being there was their breathing and slight shifting,   
They were waiting for her!  
she flattened herself against the wall, wildly trying to come up with a way to free River, even if she reached her, they had her chained, so it would be almost impossible to take off the chains.  
unless she knocked out the guards or at least made them immobile and grabbed the keys, she had fought her way through situations like this before, she simply preferred running and hiding where possible, but she wasn't about to let River get caught.  
Sylvie walked into the warehouse as if she didn't realise anything was wrong, dragging her feet up the stairs as if she was really tired, the first thug was waiting for her at the top of the stairs he dived at her, obviously figuring on pushing her down the stairs, but she moved to the side so quick it surprised him and he couldn't recover in time to stop himself from tumbling headfirst down the stairs to the concrete floor, the other 5 men jumped out at her and Sylvie gave one a hard punch to the jaw that made her knuckles bleed, he reeled from the hit, something flew at her from behind and she ducked, realising it was someone behind hershe stepped into them, giving them a hard back kick in the groin, the spinning to give him a backhand, one of the last three hesitated, stepping out of her reach, while another stayed still and third attacked, taking a swing at her jaw, Sylvie ducked it and hooked her arms around his neck, placing a foot behind him she leaned, making him lose balance and fall to the ground she sat on him and hooked his arm around his neck and squeezing it until he had too little air and passed out, the last two didn't attack, much to her surprise, backing up a little. so she listened to what they would do as she searched the three guys she had downed for keys, the third had them and she unlocked the padlock holding the chain around River's neck. Then they both ran out of the building, as she ran, Sylvie listened to the men who were still stand, one grabbed something out of his pocket and spoke into it, "She escaped with the dog, heading east."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Again I'm looking for some feedback on my writing skills, I'm contemplating having a writing career and really want to know anyones thoughts on this.  
> I'm really sorry for the confusing years, My brother is writing Lucas' half of this story and we didn't realise until now that they aren't in the same year, this is also why you might notice there are two different styles of writing used, thanks for reading. P.S. Please comment, encouragement or criticism, it will be appreciated!:)


End file.
